1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an email interception method, and particularly to an email interception method that records the related information of email messages in a first-in-first-out (FIFO) array and intercepts email messages according to its characteristics in multiple stages.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rise in communicating messages via network, email has become a daily routine for most people. However, unchecked garbage email and commercial email is a problem. Further, the large volume of unchecked garbage email and commercial email may cause the consumption of network bandwidth and the reduction of system performance for enterprise.
Conventional methods of intercepting garbage email and commercial email involve checking the subject and sender of email, or querying an anti-unwanted email database to achieve the interception. However, the actual subject of email will be always changed, for example, a serial number is added to the subject, or the sender may frequently change free email accounts. Therefore, the conventional methods lose the ability to intercept unacceptable email. In addition, conventional methods further limit the number of recipients at a time or delay the transmission time if the number of recipients is higher than the upper limitation. However, this only intercepts or registers email with a large number of recipients, it cannot intercept garbage email and commercial email accurately.